Meant to Be Well, Hopefully
by Lacie
Summary: Five years ago, Jess left Rory for no apparent reason... What will happen when they run into each other again? R/J of course. (I changed it to PG13 just to be safe cuz there's just a little bit of cussing.)
1. Ch 1

Rory gently picked up her copy of Oliver Twist. She opened the cover of it and something fell out. She slowly bent down and picked it up.   
It was a picture. Of her and Jess. Together. Happy. Laughing. She didn't even notice the tears that started to fall over her cheeks. She closed her eyes and turned the picture over. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and read what it said:  
  
Rory and Jess: Together Forever  
  
Rory fell onto her bed. She finally acknowledged the tears that were falling onto the pillow. All at once, tons and tons of memories came flooding back to her. She and Jess had been perfect for each other. She'd been in heaven the whole time they together. He'd told her he loved her, but now she truly doubted that he had meant it.   
The night of her graduation from Chilton, all of the people closest to her had been there: her mom, Luke, Lane, Dave, her grandparents, Chris, Sherry, Gigi, Sookie, Jackson, and even, surprisingly, Dean. The only person she'd seen the whole time, though, was Jess. All through her valedictorian speech. she stared right into his eyes.  
After the ceremony, they'd all congratulated her. Jess was the last one to do so. He just held her and told her how proud he was of her and how perfect she was and how much he loved her. Then they left together and drove back to Stars Hollow. When they got back, they walked to the bridge and just sat for a long time in a comfortable silence, Rory with her head on Jess' shoulder. When they both got tired, they reluctantly got up and walked back to the Gilmore household. When they got to her porch, she had just turned to say something to him, but he cut her off with a long, sweet kiss that made her knees weak. After a few minutes, she slowly pulled away (although she didn't want to) and then smiled at him. Then they said their goodnights and Jess left to walk back to the diner. Rory just stood there watching him, thinking of how perfect he was. Little did she know, things wouldn't be the same ever again.   
The next morning, Rory walked into the diner and scanned the room for Jess. She didn't see him so she went to the counter and waited for Luke.  
"Hey Luke, where's Jess at?"  
"Uh, hey Rory, he's not here."  
"Oh, ok, well, where'd he go then?"  
Luke looked down, afraid to see the look on her face. "Um, well Ror, I'm not sure. He left before I got up and when I went into his room to wake him, he wasn't there and a lot of his stuff was gone, too."  
"What?!" Rory screamed. Luke didn't get the chance to say anything else to her though because she was already half way up the steps to the apartment.   
She ran in and went straight to Jess' room. She threw open the door and then just stood there, shocked. She look around the room. All of his clothes, books, and CD's were gone. All that was left in the room was his bed, dresser, and stereo. She was a box sitting on his bed. She sat down on the bed and slowly opened the box. She went through it and then picked it up and threw it at the wall as she broke down crying. Pictures of her or her and Jess and letters from her scattered all around the room. She laid on the bed, upset, frustrated, and confused all at the same time. How could he do this to her? Why did he do this to her? Did she do something?  
It was now five years later and those same questions were going through her head. She now lived in New York and was pursuing a career in journalism at the New York Times. She had attended Harvard and graduated in the top 5% of her class. Her life had never been the same, though, without Jess. No one had ever heard from him again, even Luke. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Pretty soon he'd be reappearing though, and she didn't even know it yet.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfic and yeah, I don't know if it's any good or not so please review and let me know. Also let me know if I should continue or what. Thanks. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Hey sorry I forgot one of these on the first chapter but yeah, even though I wish I did, I don't own Gilmore Girls :( so please don't sue me. I'm broke anyways.

Ch. 2

Rory woke up the next morning feeling more tired than she did when she fell asleep the night before. It had taken her forever to fall asleep and when she did, she had tossed and turned all night with dreams of Jess haunting her. She got out of bed, now, and went into the little kitchen of her apartment to make some coffee. While she waited for it to finish, she went into the bathroom and washed her face. 

"God, you look like crap today," she muttered to herself. "You've got to get over him! You'll never see him again in your life anyways." She glanced in the mirror one more time and then went to get dressed. She put on one of her uncomfortable skirt suits but then decided to change into a pant suit because today she really needed to be comfortable. After this, she sauntered back into the kitchen, feeling especially depressed. She got a cup of coffee and a donut and sat down at the table. Her mind went back to Jess, even though she told it not to.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "What is wrong with me? It's been five years, FIVE YEARS! Geez Ror, just get over him already. Ugh, I need something to distract me."

She picked her recently purchased book up off the table and continued to read it. It was by a guy named J.D. Oliver and it sounded like a great book. It had gotten wonderful reviews so Rory had bought it and decided to give it a try. It was about this guy who was really messed up and getting into trouble all the time. He did drugs, got in trouble, was just altogether a bad kid. Then he meets this girl, though, and starts to shape up 'cause he wants her. So he gets the girl but then awhile after they are going out, he decides he's not good enough for her and he leaves her. Rory was on the last chapter of the book now. She read through it quickly as she ate her breakfast. She was amazed at how great, yet kind of sad, the ending was.

The last chapter of the book was almost like an author's not. It explained how this was the true story of a guy the author knew and how really there was no ending to the story. The real life guy had never gotten his girl, so J.D. didn't think it would do the story justice if he made up his own ending to it. J.D. still had hope for his friend, though. Rory loved this ending because it let her imagination go to work.

Rory looked up and glanced at the clock. "Shit!" burst out of her mouth. She was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her purse and threw her book in t as she threw on her shoes. She hurried out of the door, almost forgetting to lock it. She pushed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for it. Finally, it got to her floor. The doors opened and John, the bellboy (A/N: Is that the right word?) greeted her.

"Hey, Ms. Gilmore. How's it going today?"

"Not so great John. I woke up feeling horrible and then I got all into the book I was reading and now I might be late to work."

"That's tough. What book were you reading?"

"Meant to Be... Well, Hopefully by J.D. Oliver. It was really awesome. Have you read it?"

"No, but I heard it was great. Ya know, the author just moved into this building, but J.D. Oliver is a pen name."

"Really, what's his real name?"

"I can't remember, Ms. Gilmore, but we're to the ground floor so you should probably go. I don't want you to be late to work on account of me."

"Yeah, I need to hurry. But, hey John, could you try to find his name for me? I'd really like to meet him."

"Sure Ms. Gilmore, I'll try."

"Thanks John. You're great. See ya."

"No problem. Bye."

Just as Rory walked out the doors and into the world, a man got onto the elevator from the lobby. It was none other than J.D. Oliver himself.

"Hi, sir," greeted John, "I have a small question for you."

"Sure John," replied J.D., "What is it?"

"Well, excuse me, but I forgot what you had said your name was. You know, your real name."

"Oh, that's ok. Don't tell too many people what it is though, it'll ruin the mystery," J.D. smirked.

"Yes, sir," John replied, laughing.

"I'm Jess Mariano."

A/N: Wow lol thanks to everyone who reviewed... I didn't expect them to be good but they were thanks so much. Was this chapter good? I wasn't so sure so review and tell me please. I don't have the next chapter written yet so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them to me. Thanks a bunch.


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls :( so don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks so much you guys for reviewing lol I only have like, 4 but its still cool! 

Ch. 3

Rory walked back into her apartment that evening, exhausted. If she had thought she was tired that morning, then she didn't know what this was. She hadn't gotten any work done at all that day. All of her thoughts had gone to Jess.

She went into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, although she knew it was useless because all she had was coffee. _I'll eat a little later_, she thought. _Right now i just need to sit down._ She went into her room and walked over to her bookshelf. She hesitated, but then took Oliver Twist off the shelf. "I know I'm going to think about him anyways, so it's not like it's going to matter," she said to herself. She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before going into the living room. 

She sat down on the couch and sighed, partly because she was glad she could finally relax, partly because she knew all she was going to was think of Jess. She opened the front cover of the book and took the picture out, laying it upside down next to her. She started to read, but fifteen minutes later, she was still on the first sentence. _It's hopeless, _she thought_, I can't do anything anymore because all I can do is think of him. Ugh, why can't I just get over him? Duh, probably 'cause I still love him. Maybe if I could see him just one more time I could get some closure._

She slowly picked up the picture and flipped it over. She looked at it, longingly, as a sad smile formed on her lips. She still wanted him back so much. She still wanted to know the answers to the millions of questions that flew through her mind every day. A loud rumble shook her from her thoughts. It was her stomach. _Better get something to eat, _she thought. She went to the door, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

She got on the elevator. John's shift was over and now Mike was working. Mike had always had a thing for Rory, and he had even hinted to her about it, but she never seemed to get the point. "Hello, Ms. Gilmore, how are you today?" he asked.

"Mike, I told you that you could call me and Rory and honestly, I've been better. I'm so exhausted and I'm starving."

"I'm sorry Ms. Gil-- Rory. Hard day at work?"

"Uh, well, yeah, I guess you could say that. Oh, here's my floor. Sorry, Mike, but I got to go or I'll starve to death and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She flashed him a smile and then got off before he could say anything else.

Rory walked out of the apartment building doors and turned right, in the direction of her favorite restaurant. At the same time, Jess came from the left, headed towards the building, reading. If he would've even glanced up from his book, he would have just seen Rory turning the corner, but he didn't.

Rory walked into the restaurant and sat down. She ordered and ate quickly and before long, she was ready for her check. She gave the waiter some money and he told her he'd be back with her change. When he returned, she took the money and gave him back a couple of bucks for a tip. As she was putting the money away, she noticed some writing on the five dollar bill. She held it closer so she could read it and suddenly, her heart started pounding.

On the five dollars, someone had written:

Does she hate me?

This wouldn't be a big deal except Rory thought she recognized that hand writing. _It couldn't be, _she thought_. He doesn't write on money, he writes in books. Tons of guys could have written that. _Deep down, though, she knew he wrote it. She would never forget that handwriting. _Does that mean he's here? Does that mean he's been around for God knows how long and I didn't notice? No, it couldn't be. _She relaxed for a second, but soon, she tensed up again. _J.D. Oliver. Jess... Dodger... Oliver, as in Twist! Could it really be? No... but wait, that story, leaving the girl 'cause he thought he wasn't good enough? It just makes too much sense... _All at once, almost all of her questions were answered.

"Oh my gosh," Rory whispered, "Jess lives in the same building as me!"

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading... was it good? I dunno really what to do next so any suggestions are welcome. Please review! Please please please! It will make me update faster! Thanks!


	4. Ch 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so so so so SO much for reviewing! Well, I'll get on with the story now, more at the end.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Ch. 4

Rory stood up, knocking her chair over in the process, and ran out of the restaurant. As she jogged down the street, she debated in her head where she should go. _If I go home, _she thought_, I might run into him. It's not like I can never go back there, though. No, I need to go somewhere else. Somewhere that's calm. _Immediately, she knew where to go. The book store. It calmed her down no matter what.

The moment she walked into the quaint store, she felt better. This store was her favorite book place ever. It was small, but had the greatest books. She could go and just browse the shelves for hours and still find new things. She was looking around when she came upon a huge book display. When she saw what it was, she stumbled to the nearest chair and fell into it. 

It was a display for Meant to Be...Well, Hopefully and on it was a huge picture of who else, but Jess. If there had been any doubt in her mind that it wasn't him who wrote it, it was definitely gone now. _It's really him, _she told herself_. He wrote about me in a book. He told the whole world why he left me before he told me. I want to see him but I can't, I don't have the courage. I can't stay here. I can't cry in a book store._

She got up and walked out, the tears in her eyes threatening to leak out and fall down her face. _I'm so stupid. Why am I going to cry? It's been five years since he left. He shouldn't upset me anymore. But he does. _As she walked down the street, she tried to think of someplace, anyplace to go so that she didn't have to go home. She didn't figure anything out, though, so she headed in the direction of her apartment.

When she got there, she hesitated before walking through the doors. She walked in quickly and went straight to the elevators. When she got on, Mike immediately noticed how upset she looked.

"Wow, are you okay, Rory? What happened?"

"Nothing," Rory sniffed and attempted to smile at him, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Well, I don't want to push so okay. Sorry Rory, but we have to stop at this floor to pick someone up." Rory nodded at this and covered her face, rubbing her head and wiping her eyes. "Hello Mr. Mariano," Mike said. "I can take you down to the lobby but first I need to take Ms. Gilmore here up to the tenth floor."

Rory froze. Mr. Mariano? She slowly lifted her head and looked at the man standing there, staring at her. "Rory?" he whispered, barely audible. "Uh, hey."

Tears started welling up in Rory's eyes again. "Hi Jess." She could barely get the two small words out of her mouth. He just stared at her, shock written all over his face. Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rory, are you okay?" Mike said, looking confused.

"Ror," Jess tried to touch Rory's hand that was over her eyes but she pushed him away. "Ror, please don't cry. Please. I just--" he didn't know what to say.

"Um, Rory, we're to your floor," Mike informed her. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"Don't worry about it, Mike. I'll take care of it. I don't need to go to the lobby anymore." Jess led Rory off the elevator and after the doors closed, he spoke. "Rory, please just talk to me."

Rory snapped, all the pent up frustration from the past five years exploding. "Talk to you? Why should I talk to you? You're the one who left five years ago with no explanation and you tell me to talk? Leave me alone Jess."

"Rory, please, you don't understand. Please don't be mad. I know I was an asshole, but you wouldn't understand if I told you. I guess it was just easier not to."

"Jess, I know why you frickin' left me. It would've been nice if you would've told me yourself so I didn't have to read about it in your stupid book."

With that, Rory walked into her apartment and slammed the door, leaving Jess standing there, hating himself.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry if there are typos, I typed that really fast. Was this chapter good? I'm not so sure I like it. Again, thanks so much for reviewing I love getting them and please review some more. Come on, just push that little button. hehe thanks. Oh, and don't worry, it will end how it's supposed to.


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Ch. 5

Rory leaned against the door, crying her eyes out. After a few minutes, she stumbled over to the couch and saw with her head in her hands, the tears still streaming down her face. She was so devastated (A/N: not the word I wanted but I couldn't think of it) that she didn't hear the knock at her door. Jess continued knocking, but she didn't answer. He wasn't going to give up, so he walked in cautiously and saw Rory sitting on the couch, head in hands. He had been standing there for a couple of minutes before she sensed he was there. She slowly lifted her head and when she finally could make out the face through the tears, she jumped up. "Jess!" she shouted. "Out! Now!"

"Rory, please, let's just talk," he replied, hesitantly.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk to you. Get a clue!"

"Fine, you know what? Forget it. I want to explain and apologize and all you want to do is yell at me and not even give me a chance so just forget it. In face, why don't you make both of our lives easier and just forget me all together." He walked to the door, looked at her and shook his head, and then walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Rory collapsed onto the floor. _Why? _she thought_. Why can't I just get over him and forget him like he said? He's a jerk. _She shook her head_. Who am I kidding. I'm the jerk. He tried to apologize and I just yelled at him. But, God, why couldn't he have just talked to me about it before? I've wasted five years of my life on him._ As she got up and walked to her bedroom, she fought more with herself in her head. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She lay there, so many things going through her head. Finally, she came to a conclusion. _I'll talk to him... soon... well, sometime. No, soon, definitely soon. _With this vague decision made she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up feeling good until she remembered the events of the night before. _Good thing I don't have to work today, _she thought, relieved. _I don't think I can do anything today, let alone work._ She got up and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and was horrified. "Ugh, I look like crap!" she mumbled to herself. She had black streaks going down her face from crying and her face was still kind of splotchy. "OH MY GOD!" she panicked. "Is this what I looked like when Jess was here? He'll never talk to me again!"

Rory quickly hopped in the shower. After she got out, she threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Then she combed her hair out and let it air dry. She went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She took it to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. She flipped past all the soaps and cartoons, trying to find something to watch. She flipped past a show that was the type that told about celebrities and stuff and then she flipped back. Her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her.

It was Jess. On TV. He was laughing, smiling(well, at least smirking), and just being happy in general. She missed that so much. She couldn't take it so she turned off the TV and got her stuff and went out the door. She got on the elevator. John was working again and her smiled at her as she got on. "Hello, Rory. How's your day been so far?"

"Uh, it's been all right, John. I'm pretty tired though."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Oh yeah, Rory, I found out J.D. Oliver's real name. It's Jess Mariano. But don't tell too many people, okay? He asked me to keep it on the down low."

"Oh, ok John." Rory did her best to keep her cool. "Thanks for finding that out for me. Maybe sometime I'll go see him or something."

"Okay, well if you need me to help you arrange it or something let me know. We're to the lobby now so I guess you should go."

"Thanks John. I'll see you later." She got off and walked into the lobby. She walked past a rack of magazines and glanced at them. She kept walking but suddenly froze when what she had seen registered in her mind. She back up and looked at one of the magazines. On the cover was a picture of Jess. _God_, she thought, _he's everywhere_. She hesitated, but then picked up a copy and bought it. _I'll read it later, maybe_. With that, she walked out of the doors, onto the sidewalk.

A/N:Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. They've been great, keep them coming! Ok, I'm kinda having a writer's block, and I'm not so sure what should happen next. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell them to me. I don't know if this chapter's that great. I was kinda rushing so I could update so sorry if it sucks. Please review!


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Ok guys, I know it took me a while to update but that's because A) I had to deal with a lot of stuff cuz one of my friend's mom just died and B)I was waiting for reviews. I only got 1 for the last chapter. Do you guys not like it? Cuz if you don't I don't want to bore you with more but if you like it then please please please review. Thanks guys, I luv ya all. Ok so, on with the show.

Rory walked down the street, unsure of where she was going. She decided to just walk a while, to try and clear her head. She ambled down the street, totally oblivious of her surroundings. As she walked, she thought. _What am I going to do? I can't just avoid him forever. I mean, we live in the same building, we're bound to run into each other again sometime. _Just as she thought that, she bumped into someone. Without looking up, she mumbled 'sorry' and continued on her way. The other person had looked up though.

"Rory."

Rory glanced up. _Not again, _she thought. "Jess, I really don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone." With that, she ran off down the street, in the direction of the building. _I need help! _she screamed at herself, in her head._ I know! Mom! _And with that, she hurried back to the building.

As soon as she walked in her door, she dropped all of her stuff and raced to the phone. She quickly dialed her mom's number.

"Hello, Lorelai's House of Fun."

"Mom!"

"Mini me! Thanks for taking the time to call your dear old mom. It's been awhile."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for taking the time to call your dear young mom."

"Funny, mom. Ok, now seriously, you have to listen to me. I'm having some major problems."

"What is it, babe?" Lorelai's voice had changed and was now filled with concern.

Rory sighed. "Jess."

"Ror, hun, we've talked about this millions of times. It's been five years, you need to move on, babes. It's not your fault he was a jerk and left you."

"Mom, I know all of that. But listen, Jess is here, in my building."

"What?!"

"Yeah, Jess lives here and he's got this book and he's famous and he's all over the place and I keep running into him and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rory, slow down. Jess has a book? Luke might be interested to know that."

"Yeah, and it would be one thing if it was a really crappy book about something stupid but it's not! It's really, really good and it's about me!"

"It's about you?"

"Uh huh. Well it's about me and him. And guess what. It says why he broke up with me. He thought I was too good for him so he left me."

"Babes, how can you be sure he wrote it and that it's about you?"

"There's big displays with pictured of him on them, it's exactly what happened with us, and I kind of ran into him."

"Wow. Listen, I wanna hear the rest of this incredibly bad but someone's at the door so I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Ror. Later."

Rory hung up the phone. She walked over to her purse, grabbed the magazine she bought earlier out of it, and went to sit on the couch. She flipped through it until she came to the cover story on Jess. The first page was one big picture of him. _God he looks good, _Rory thought to herself. _No, no, no. You're mad at him. You can't think things like that. _She began reading through the article.

****

Getting to Know: J.D. Oliver

By: Lauren Carter

I had the chance to sit down and have a talk with the hot new author J.D. Oliver. He wrote the latest bestseller Meant to Be... Well, Hopefully. If you haven't read this book, you have no idea what you are missing. It's a great true story that will interest those who love romance and those who still think boys/girls are icky. Without further ado, thought, let's get to the interview.

Lauren: Hi J.D. Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me.

J.D.: Oh, it's no problem. Thanks for having me.

L: Ok, let's get down to business. First let's get the answer to the question on every girl's mind out there... Are you single?

J.D.: Yes, but to tell you the truth, I'm not really looking.

L: Aw, what a disappointment! Ok, so about the book, what inspired you to write it?

J.D.: Well, as you know, it's a true story of someone I know and I don't know, I think I wanted to write about it because he's not given up on the girl yet. I think anyone who's got enough integrity to have waited five years already for this girl should be recognized.

L: Wow, so it sounds like you haven't given up on the girl yet either?

J.D.: No, not at all. I think they were meant to be and that they'll run into each other soon. I just have this gut feeling about it.

L: Aw, that's cute. Are you a romantic?

J.D.: (laughs) I think I'll plead the fifth on that one.

L: Ha, ok. So, as a writer yourself, what other authors do you respect?

J.D.: Hemingway. I love his stuff. You can ask anyone who knows me at all and they'd be able to tell you that. My favorite book, though, I'd have to say is Oliver Twist.

L: Really. Any reason why?

J.D.: Uh, well, it's just got some memories, let me put it that way.

L: Ok. Well, we're about out of time. I have one last question for you. 

J.D.: Ok, shoot.

L: Ok, well, just in case this girl your friend is looking for doesn't know, would you be able to give us her name?

J.D.: Uh, well...

L: At the risk of sounding like a three year old, please please please?

J.D.: Yeah, I guess I can do that. Her name is Rory Gilmore.

L: Thanks so much. You hear that Rory? Someone's out there waiting for you. Ok, J.D. anything else you would like to say?

J.D.: Rory, if you're reading thins, Jess is so sorry and wants you back. Find him!

L: Ok. Well, thank you for your time J.D.

J.D.: It was no problem.

L: Alright, well I'm Lauren Carter and thanks for reading!

Rory closed the magazine. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. _I have to do it, _she thought. _I have to go talk to Jess. _With that, she got up and walked out of her apartment door.

A/N: Ok guys, that was the longest chapter I've written. Remember, review and I'll keep going. Thanks!


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.... I can dream though, right?

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've had this chapter written in my notebook for a week or two, I just haven't gotten around to typing until now. Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews! They were great! Keep them coming please. The more I get, the more anxious I am to update faster so please! All right, on with the story.

Ch. 7

Rory pressed the elevator button. She waited a few seconds and then pressed it again, impatiently. _Where is the freaking elevator when you need it. Ugh. _She was getting ready to go to the stairs when the elevator doors opened and Mike appeared.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Mike."

"Where to? Lobby?"

"Um, no actually. Hey Mike, do you know what floor Jess Mariano lives on?"

"Yep, third floor."

"Ok then, I need to go to the third floor."

"Um, all right. Are you ok? I mean, after what happened in the elevator the other night..."

"I'm fine Mike. Thanks for asking, though."

"Alright, well, here we are."

"Thanks. Hey, do you know what number he is?"

"Um, I believe he's 302."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Rory got off of the elevator and waved to Mike until the doors closed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it. I'm going to talk to him. Maybe, hopefully, it will go well and everything will be good. Great even. Or maybe I wasted five years on nothing. Maybe he is a jerk now. Maybe the book was a lie. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Ah, stop thinking Rory. _She opened her eyes and looked to see what direction she needed to go. She started walking slowly towards Jess' apartment. _Be calm, Rory. _She stopped at his door and hesitated, taking a deep breath. _You can do this. Just lift you arm and knock. _After thinking about this for a few moments, she finally did the action. She waited nervously as she heard footsteps inside.

"Just a sec!" She heard Jess call out. She looked down at her hands and waited. Moments later she saw the door handle start to turn and she took one more deep breath. The door opened and jess said, surprised, "Oh, Rory, hey."

Rory looked up and took in the sight before her that was Jess. He was standing there, right there, close enough to touch, with no shirt on. _Wow he looks good. Say something. Something clever. Something that will make his heart stop. _"Hey... Jess," she add as an afterthought. _Brilliant, Rory._

"Uh, what's up?"

"Not much. I, um, was just reading and thinking and I decided I needed to come talk to you."

"Ok, some on in. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." With that, Jess walked off. Rory inched into the apartment, wondering what it would be like if it was her home. If she lived with Jess. _Let's not go there, _she thought as she looked around. She looked at the furniture and decided to sit on the chair. She was just sitting down when Jess walked back in the room, this time clad in a shirt. _Oh man. _Rory was disappointed. _Oh well, at least I got a little peak._

"Thanks for coming over." Jess' words snapped Rory back to reality.

"Thanks for getting my undies back," Rory replied.

"Um..." Jess looked utterly confused.

"Sixteen Candles. Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Oh, ha, ok. So um, why'd you come over? Oh yea, you wanted to talk. Uh, what about?"

Rory noticed how nervous Jess sounded. _Like me_, she thought. "Well, I was at home thinking and then I was reading and thinking and it just hit me that I needed to come talk to you."

"What were you reading that made you realize that?"

"Um, just a magazine."

"Oh, it was..."

"Yeah. So I'm just doing what you requested. I found you."

"Yeah, you did." Jess started to walk over to where Rory was sitting. 

Rory jumped up and walked to the other side of the coffee table. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"What?" Jess asked, baffled. "I just figured that since you came over here to talk or find me or whatever that you wanted to get back together."

"Well yeah. I mean no. I mean, maybe, but either way, I came here to talk about some stuff. You can't just expect me to just forgive and forget like that."

"Ror, it's been five years, I just figured..."

"Yeah, you figured I would've forgotten all about you just packing up and leaving five years ago. But you're wrong, I didn't forget. I've thought about it and you every damn day of the last five years."

"You thought about me?"

"And now, you think you can just kiss me and that'll make me forget the pain I experienced for five freaking years? I mean, you have no idea what it was like to go to Luke's that morning and find out you were gone. And you didn't just hurt me. You hurt Luke, too. Whether you believe it or not, he really did love you. And for you to not call me or him every... Jess, you can't just expect to be able to make it all go away with a kiss."

"Rory, can I please talk now?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, listen, ok? I'm sorry. And I know saying that or kissing you isn't just going to make it all better. You just don't understand why I had to leave."

"Try me."

"Ror, please, you won't understand."

"Try me. Seriously. You never know." 

"Fine. Rory, I loved you so much," she winced when he said loved, "and I still do." She felt better. "But you were always more than I deserved. I mean, you were all headed to Harvard and I barely graduated high school. You deserved a better, smarter guy and I just wanted you to have the chance to have what you deserved. I would've told you bye, but if I had, I wouldn't have been able to leave. But now I realize that we were meant to be together and I made the worst decision ever of my life. I will do whatever it takes to be able to be with you again."

"Jess it hurt so bad, though."

"I know and I'm sorry. I need you, though. Please, what do I need to do?"

"Jess, ugh, I don't even know." Rory put her head in her hands, thinking. She then looked Jess in the eyes. Her face softened when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Jess, look, I can't just take you back and forget about it just like that. But maybe, if you want, we could just be friends for a while and just hang out and see how things go. I mean, it's better than nothing, right?"

"All right," Jess replied. "We can be friends. Whatever you want."

"Thanks. I really just want to be friends and see where that takes up. I'm not ready to just forgive and forget and date again. Maybe I will be sometime. I don't know. It still kind of hurts. Maybe--"

"Ror, you're rambling." Jess smirked.

"Oh, sorry," Rory said, her checks flushing. She went over to Jess and hugged him. Jess hugged her back, sad at the thought that the only time he might ever get to hold her again would be as a friend. 

Maybe. Maybe not.

A/N: Soooo, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review please! And I'll try to update faster. Thanks!


	8. Ch 8

Ch.8

After that, Jess and Rory did become friends. They started hanging out about once a week or so at first, but then more and more often. Now they spent time together pretty much every day, but still only as friends. Jess hated it and loved it at the same time. He had missed Rory so much before and was ecstatic that he got to spend time with her now. It was bittersweet, though, because every time he saw her, his heart would flop. He was still so in love with her. He wanted to be able to kiss her and hold her again. He wanted to be the guy she talked about to her friends, not the friend that she talked to about other guys. He wanted her and only her, but it was impossible.

Rory was having similar feelings but she couldn't tell Jess that. She couldn't let him think that he could just leave her for a long period of time and then come back and everything was back to being the same automatically. Sometimes, though, she just ached for him. There were tons of other women dying to date him and it killed her to know that at any moment, he could actually date one of them. She dealt with it, though, and just enjoyed the time they spent together, whether they were watching movies, reading, listening to music, or just talking.

One day, Rory had just gotten home from work. She was absolutely exhausted. She walked over to her stereo and turned the CD player on. The All-American Rejects blasted out of it as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee started brewing, she went into her bedroom and changed into some shorts and a sweatshirt. She couldn't wait to just go sit down on the nice comfy couch with a steaming cup of coffee and a book. She poured a cup of coffee, grabbed a random book off her bookshelves, and went over to the couch. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock at her door.

Rory groaned. She set her stuff down and walked over to the door, pouting. She opened it and there stood Jess.

"Don't look so happy to see me," he said, feeling a little unloved.

"Well, I was just about to sit down when there was this annoying pounding on my door and I had to go answer it."

"Fine, then I guess you don't want these burgers and fries." Jess turned around and started to walk away. Rory ran after him, though, regaining her strength for a few seconds.

"Hang on there, buddy, You should have mentioned the food in the beginning. Come on in. Make yourself at home."

"I feel like you only use me for food and coffee sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Rory said jokingly.

"Haha, you're so funny."

Rory walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. She went and sat down next to Jess on the couch. She grabbed a burger and started chowing down. About a minute later, she was done with the burger and starting on her fries. Jess was staring at her in disbelief. Rory felt his eyes on her and looked over. When she saw his mouth curved into his all too familiar smirk, her face immediately turned bright red. "What?" she asked, totally embarrassed.

"Nothing," Jess replied, having trouble containing his laughter. "I just had forgotten how much you can eat when you're hungry. Man you must be hungry." He couldn't help himself anymore. He started laughing.

Rory's face got even redder. "Shut up, Jess. God, you're so mean sometimes, I swear. I can't even do a normal thing like eating without you laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, Ror. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was just too funny." He really was sorry but he still couldn't keep himself from smiling. He thought she was so cute, even when she was just stuffing her face with food.

After they finished eating, the decided to watch a movie. After much debate, the choice of movie was Where the Heart Is. Jess had no interest at all in watching it but Rory used the food incident from earlier against him to win. While she got up to put the movie in, Jess laid down on the couch. When Rory returned, she just stood there, staring at Jess.

"What?"

"Jess, move."

"Why? I was here first."

"Yeah, but I was sitting there, too. Come on, move so I can sit down."

"Sit somewhere else, Ror. This is my couch now." Jess stretched out even more and put his hands behind his head. Rory, giving up, stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the floor and leaned up against the couch. Her head was right in front of Jess' chest.

The movie started and they both watched quietly. Soon, though, Jess was no longer paying attention to the movie. He was focusing on Rory. His hand was laying about two inches from her hair. All he had to do was move it just a little bit. Then he would be able to feel her silky hair. He was just about do this when Rory interrupted him.

"Jess, can I have the blanket, please?"

"Sorry, I'm using it."

"Come on, Jess. Stop being such a jerk. You already got the couch. Please let me have the blanket."

"Just come up on the couch with me."

"Jess! You wouldn't let me sit up there before and now you're going to move? God, you are so difficult sometimes!"

"I'm not moving. You can lay here by me if you want but otherwise, no blanket, no couch."

"Ugh, fine." Rory got up and sat on the very edge of the couch. She turned and looked at Jess, who just shrugged his shoulders. She sighed and laid down next to him. She had to get really close in order to not fall off. After a few minutes of getting comfortable, she finally focused her attention back onto the movie.

Jess couldn't focus on a single thing, though. Rory was laying there, so close to him with her head on his arm. He couldn't see the TV anymore but that was OK because he couldn't concentrate on anything except how close he was to Rory. His heart was beating so loud and fast that he was sure it had to be deafening Rory. He had dreamed of being like this with her for the longest time but he didn't actually think it would happen. Jess just laid there, reveling in the moment, hoping it would never end.

Soon, the movie ended and Jess wished it hadn't because he figured Rory would get up to go turn it off and he didn't want her to move. She didn't, either. For a quick moment, he thought maybe she too was just enjoying the closeness. A few moments later, he realized he was mistaken. He heard Rory's heavy breathing and realized she was fast asleep. _Oh well_, he thought. _Guess I'll just let her sleep for awhile_. Soon, though, he dozed off, too, lying there next to Rory.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I got kind of busy this summer and then I just couldn't get back into the story but now I should be updating more often. I already have the next chapter and part of the one after that written. I just have to type them. Once again, I'm sorry and thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews I got from the last chapter.


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9

The next morning when Rory woke up, she very slowly opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that she was staring right at someone's bare chest. Jess' bare chest. She wondered how she got like that for a second, but then remembered the night before. Her and Jess must both have fallen asleep. Somehow during the night, though, she had turned over and was facing the opposite direction and Jess' shirt had come off. She glanced up and saw that he was still sleeping. Reluctantly, very, very reluctantly, she quietly slipped out from underneath his arm and got up off the couch. Jess didn't wake up.

Rory walked over to the bathroom. She stood and looked into the mirror. The look in her eyes was... happier than before. As she got into the shower, tons of thoughts flashed through her mind. The most prominent thought was how good it felt waking up in Jess' arms. _I can't do this much longer, _she thought_. I think it's been about enough time. Besides, I want him so bad._

Meanwhile, Jess woke up and saw that Rory wasn't there. _Damn it, she woke up before me. _Then he heard the shower. _Hmmm.... maybe... no, she'd kill me._ Instead, Jess just laid there and thought about things. He had woken up once in the middle of the night and realized he'd fallen asleep there on the couch with Rory. The thought of getting up and going home hadn't even crossed his mind. Lying there had just been too comfortable, too right, too perfect. he wanted to always be that close to her. He'd taken off his shirt so that he could feel the skin of her cheek against his chest. He'd then put his arm around her and gone back to sleep, being the most comfortable he'd ever been in his life.

Jess heard the bathroom door open. He closed his eyes back, not wanting Rory to know he was already awake yet.

She walked out of the bathroom in her robe. She decided to go check on Jess and see if he was up yet. She saw him lying there on the couch. He looked so peaceful and... innocent. She laughed in her head. No one had ever used the word innocent to describe Jess. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch and picked a magazine up off of the table. She flipped through it, not really reading it. She was thinking about Jess, as always. He seemed different and yet the same as before. Being friends with him was hard, but maybe, she thought, if they did get back together, their relationship would be even stronger. Rory went back to her magazine.

Jess had been watching her ever since she sat down. It was killing him, her sitting there in just a robe. He wished HE was that robe. _Jess_, he told himself, _It's never going to happen, man. You screwed it all up for yourself._

Rory turned around and saw Jess lying there, watching her. "Hey."

"Hello."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up," he lied. "I guess we both kind of fell asleep during the movie last night, huh?"

"Yeah, I was exhausted."

"Yeah. Plus it didn't help that the movie was a total snoozer."

She smacked his arm. "You are such a guy."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, whatever." Jess slowly sat up. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, to Rory's displeasure. "Well, I guess I better get going. I'm sure you have work."

"Actually, I don't. I have the day off. Do you want to hang out or something today or are you busy?"

Jess tried to hold back a smile. "No, I'm totally free today. I'd love to hand out. Just let me go home and shower and change really quick. I'll be back in like, 20 minutes or less, ok?"

"Alright, see you soon then." Rory walked Jess over to the door. Then she went to finish getting ready. Normally it wouldn't have taken her that long, but today she wanted to make sure she looked good. And she know why she wanted to look good. For Jess. And surprisingly, she wasn't at all ashamed to admit it.

About a half an hour later, Rory emerged from her room. She was going to wait for Jess, but Jess was already there, waiting for her.

"Oh, Jess, hey. You were fast."

"Yep. I told you I would hurry. You were the one that seemed to take a while." He smirked at her, making her stomach do about 100 flips in a row.

"Sorry. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. If you just want to hang out and talk or read or something, that's fine with me." Jess was hoping that today would be the day that he'd work up the courage to tell her he couldn't live without her for another day. Or possibly something less sappy.

"That's cool with me. I kind of feel like just having a day to just do absolutely nothing."

"Well then, we can do absolutely nothing together then." Jess was hoping that they would just hang out and talk all day and that they would fall asleep together again.

"Cool. Well, I don't know about you but I need some food."

"And by food you mean coffee."

"Well, yeah, that, too.' Rory and Jess went into the kitchen to find some food and make some coffee.

About an hour later, they had already finished up eating and were just talking about random things. Jess decided that it was time. He was going to tell her.

"Hey Rory, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just--," Jess didn't get to finish, though, because there was a knock on Rory's door. Rory groaned and went to get up but Jess stopped her and told her to sit back down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get." Jess walked over to the door, totally ready to kill whoever it was that interrupted him when he was getting ready to bare his soul to Rory.

When he jerked open the door, he could not believe what he saw.

"Oh, hell no." Jess was really pissed now.

Standing there at the door was none other than Dean.

A/N: Hey guys... thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Thank you also to those who read my story. I don't know how long until the next chapter but hopefully soon. I have part of it written already. Please please pleassseeee review. Thank you.


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10

A/N: Hey guys!! I love you all soo much!!! After Chapter 8 I didn't get very many reviews at all and that was kind of discouraging so I didn't really update Chapter 9 as fast as I could have. But then, you guys were so awesome and you gave me some really nice reviews so I tried to get this chapter as fast as I could for you. I don't think it's the best chapter or the longest but I wanted to get you something. So here it is.

P.S. All you Dean haters (and that includes me): Don't worry, he'll be gone soon.

"Jess?" Rory called from the kitchen. "What's wrong? Who's at the do--." She stopped and froze when she saw who it was. "Um, Dean, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rory. I was in the city and I decided to look you up. You were pretty easy to find considering you were the only Lorelei Gilmore listed. It didn't say that you lived with the hoodlum here, though."

"We don't live together. He lives in the building and we hang out. And he's not a hoodlum."

"Yeah," Jess chimed in. "So what do you do now a days, Dean? Still bagging those groceries for Taylor?"

"Actually, yeah Jess," he put extra emphasis on the word Jess. "I work at the market part time and I fix cars part time. What about you? What are you stealing these days?"

"Actually Dean," He said the name like Dean had said his, "I've written a book. It's called Meant to Be... Well, Hopefully. Maybe you've head of it?"

Dean looked down. He had been beaten. "Uh, yeah, maybe I have. Whatever."

Jess smirked. He loved beating The Giant. He'd hated him since he met him, but even more so after he publicly humiliated Rory and then tried to steal her back from him. "Sorry Dean, pal, but now's not a great time."

"I don't believe I asked you, asshole."

"Excuse me? I'm the asshole? I don't remember me being the one breaking up with my girlfriend in front of the whole freaking town."

"That's right, I happen to remember you just up and leaving your girlfriend though, dumb ass."

"I swear, Bean Pole, you're going to get--"

"Jess! Dean! Stop it, please. Calm down!" Rory's pleads were doing no good though. Jess and Dean continued bickering. Rory went to step in between them and at the same time, Dean went to haul off on Jess. He missed his target, though, and knocked Rory down to the ground.

"Rory!" Jess screamed, momentarily forgetting his and Dean's fight. He kneeled by Rory as Dean stood in shock. "Rory, oh my God. Rory, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Jess. I'm fine, my face just hurts."

"Ok, good. Stay there for a second then." Jess stood up, anger raging in his eyes. He walked to Dean, who kept backing up, still partly in shock. "You bastard! It's one thing when you hit me but when you hit her, I swear you will die!"

"Jess, I-I-I, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Rory."

"I don't care if it was an accident! You hurt Rory and you get hurt ten times worse! Your ass is mine, you son of a bitch." Jess punched him in the gut, then threw him out the door. "Get out before I kill you, you asshole!" He then slammed the door. The anger in his eyes changed to concern as he walked over to where Rory was lying on the floor. He saw down beside her on the floor. "Ror, I'm sorry."

"For what? He's the one that hit me. And it was an accident anyways."

"I don't care. I should've killed him for doing this to you. Are you ok? Can you move?"

"Yeah, kind of. My leg's a little sore from falling on it, but otherwise I'm ok. Besides of course my cheek."

"Come here. Let me take you to the couch." Jess very gently picked Rory up and carried her to the couch. He sat her on the couch and put a pillow down before helping her lie down. He then covered her up. "What else can I do? Do you want some ice for your cheek?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jess, for helping me out."

"It's no problem at all, Ror. It's the least I can do. After all, it's kind of all my fault. If I wouldn't have provoked him, he wouldn't have tried to hit me," he apologized as he went to get the ice.

"Whoa, did Jess Mariano just apologize for fighting with Dean? I never thought I'd see the day," she laughed.

"Hey, I'm only apologizing because you got hurt in the midst of it. Otherwise, the ape deserved it." He sat on the floor in front of Rory and carefully placed the ice on the quickly-swelling part of her face. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not too bad. I'll live." Rory smiled at Jess, silently thanking him. Jess melted. "Hey Jess, could you do me a little favor, please?"

"Sure Ror, anything you need. Don't be afraid to ask."

"Can I have some coffee?" Rory grinned as she asked.

Jess laughed. "You could be lying on your death bed and you'd still ask for coffee, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a Gilmore."

"That's for sure," Jess answered as he started making the coffee. "Rory, do you need anything else?"

"If you want to, you can put a movie in and you can come and relax with me."

"Alright, sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Whatever you want."

"How about Willy Wonka? Would that make you feel better?"

"Of course! Oompa Loompas make everyone feel better!"

"Ha! If you say so." He put the movie in and then went to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"Uh uh, mister. Come sit up here with me. You can sit on this end and I'll lay my head in your lap. Come here."

Jess hesitantly did as she said. At first he didn't know what to do with his hands. As the movie started, though, he relaxed and held one of her hands while rubbing her arm with the other. _I guess I'll tell her tomorrow,_ he thought as he enjoyed Rory's company for the night.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and to those few of you who wrote something in the review, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush the plot. I've read some stories, though, where something drags on forever and it just gets boring. Then I've read some stories where it all happens so fast that you don't even know what's going on. I was trying to get in between the two but I must not have done a good job. Sorry. Remember, the more the reviews, the quicker the update! hehe Thanks!


	11. Ch 11

Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I got busy for a while and then I was out of writing mode so it's taken me a little while. But enough with the excuses. I hope this chapter is ok. I wrote it so long after I wrote the last one so I don't know. Let me know what you think please!!!! Anyways, here we go.

Ch. 11

A week went by and Jess still hadn't told her. It's not like he hadn't tried. He'd thought about telling her millions of times. It was just never the right time. There were moments when it took everything he had to not just grab her and kiss her and make her want him again. He wondered if things were ever going to be the way they were before again. He cursed himself constantly for screwing everything up. If he hadn't of been such an idiot and left, who knows, they may have been married by now.

Rory had somewhat similar thoughts going through her head. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. She was just too stubborn to be the first to admit that she wanted more. She was beginning to think that he'd lost interest and didn't want to be more than friends. She loved being friends with him, yeah, but her favorite times were when he was holding her or unconsciously stroking her arm up and down. She decided that if he didn't do something soon, she'd have to overcome her pride and take the first step.

Jess walked to Rory's apartment room that day, taking his time. He knew he had to tell her soon, before he drove himself crazy. He stood at the door, afraid to knock. He was so nervous that his pulse had sped up to an unusually fast rate. He finally, slowly knocked. About three seconds later, Rory threw open the door, looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey Jess, come on in." She turned around and walked back in, leaving Jess to shut the door and follow her in. He did so slowly. She sat down on the couch as he just stood there, suddenly knowing what to do with his hands. Rory suppressed a giggle. "So what's up, Jess?"

"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, well, come inside the apartment then and I'll get you and me some coffee. Then we can talk about whatever it is you need to."

"Ok, sure. Thanks." He went over and sat down at the table, nervously playing with a napkin. She handed him a cup of coffee and he thanked her. He then took a drink, not even tasting it as it drained down his throat. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she spoke instead.

"Jess, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something."

"All right, go ahead." He began to open his mouth but just as he did, Rory's phone rang. "Hey, sorry, let me get that really quick."

She walked to the phone and answered it, wondering who it could be. "Hello?.... Oh, hey Luke, what's up?...... What happened? ..... What?! Where is she?..... Oh my God, tell her I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. Bye." Rory hung up the phone, about to break down in tears. 

"Rory?" Jess questioned. "Rory? What's wrong? What did Luke say?" He got up and walked over to her, looking her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. She started sobbing. "Mom," she whispered in between cries.

Jess grabbed her and held her tight in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Shh, Ror, it's ok. What happened to your mom?"

"Car accident. Hartford Hospital. I got to drive there." She tried to pull out of his arms.

"Hey, you can't drive anywhere like this," he hugged her tighter, gently kissing her head and wishing he could make all of her worries go away. "I'll drive you there. Go on and get what you need while I go get my car, ok?"

She slowly nodded her head. He let her go and hurried out to get his car. She blindly went into her room, grabbed some clothes, and stuffed them in a bag. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She then rushed to the door, slipped on the first pair of shoes she saw, grabbed her purse, and bolted out of the door. She pushed the button for the elevator and when it didn't come immediately, she pushed open the door to the stairs and flew down them, not stopping once. She got outside just as Jess pulled up with his car. She jumped in and Jess pulled away."

"Wow, you were quick, Ror."

"I don't want to waste any time," she replied, wiping her eyes while trying to catch her breath.

"So did Luke give you any details?"

"He just said she got into a car accident and was rushed to the hospital in Hartford. I don't even know how badly she was hurt." She started to cry harder again.

"Ror, everything will be ok. Don't worry, I'll get us there as fast as I can." He took one of her hands in his, trying to comfort her as much as he could while driving. She tried her best to give him a smile. They rode all the way to Hartford hand in hand in silence.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jess dropped Rory at the emergency room doors and went to park the car. Rory rushed inside to the desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Lorelei Gilmore is in please?" Rory asked the nurse. She didn't get a chance to answer because Rory saw Luke and ran to him.

"Luke!! Luke, where is she?"

"Right down here," he told her, leading her towards the room.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's not too bad at all. She's going to be fine." Luke looked at Rory's tear stained face. "Rory, you didn't drive yourself here, did you? All the way from New York?"

"No, Jess drove me. He just went to park the car." With that, she ran into the room to see her mother, leaving Luke standing there speechless. Jess drove her? Jess Mariano? His nephew Jess? Luke had no idea that Rory and Jess were speaking again. He couldn't believe he was going to see Jess again after all of these years of no communication. Just as he thought this, Jess slowly walked up.

"Uh, hey Uncle Luke," Jess said, hesitantly.

"Jess. Hi." Luke glanced at Jess and then suddenly became very interested in his feet. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Luke couldn't take it anymore. "So, uh, you and Rory are...."

"Yeah, we hang out."

"Are you two back.... together?"

"No, not like that. We're just friends," Jess replied, frowning a bit.

"Oh, well, good."

"Excuse me?" Jess said, a little offended.

"Well come on, Jess. I think you've hurt her enough for one lifetime. You don't need to put her through it again."

"Look Luke." He was trying to hold his anger in. "I know what I did was stupid. I didn't do it to hurt her, though. I actually left for her sake. I just, I want another chance. If it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen but it's nice to know that you're on my side. I don't think this is the place to be talking about all of this."

"Yeah, you're right. So what have you done with your life, Jess?"

"I wrote a book."

"You what?"

"I wrote a book. Meant to Be...Well, Hopefully."

"That was you?" Luke asked, trying to pick his jaw up off of the floor.

"Yeah, you read it?" Jess was surprised. It didn't really seem like Luke's kind of book. Actually, no book really seemed like Luke's kind of book.

"Nah, I've seen it, though."

"Oh, well, yeah that was me. Read it, you might learn something."

"Maybe I will."

At that moment, Rory walked out of her mom's room. She was crying but trying to hide it. She walked over to Jess and wrapped her arms around him, hoping he would do the same. He did and they just stood there for a few minutes, leaving Luke feeling kind of awkward. Rory reluctantly pulled away and turned to Luke. "Hey Luke, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, relieved actually, that she's ok."

"Yeah, doctor said she should be able to leave in two days."

"So what happened? How'd she get in an accident?"

"Well, she was driving to Hartford and a drunk driver almost hit her. She swerved to miss it but went down into a ditch instead. She was unconscious when they found her but she came to pretty quickly."

"Probably all of the coffee," Jess mumbled. It made Rory laugh a little which in turn made Jess smile.

"Well, I'm just glad she's ok. I was so worried when you called. It's a good thing Jess was there to drive me or else I don't think I would've made it here alive."

Luke thought to himself, _Maybe Jess has changed. Maybe he finally grew up. Guess we'll have to wait and see._

A/N: So how was it? Good? Crap? Ok? Please let me know what you think. I was kind of inspired to write this chapter when Jess came back on the show for the two weeks. The show's just not the same without him!! Oh, has anyone else pre-ordered the first season of Gilmore Girls? It comes out in May but you can pre-order it now, just in case you didn't know. I can't wait!!!! Anyways, if you have anything to say about my story at all or anything else, please review or e-mail me. Thanks!!!


	12. Ch 12

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I wrote part of this chapter a while ago but I just got around to finishing it now. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! Ok, well, here it is!

Chapter 12

Lorelei got out of the hospital about three days later. Rory took her home and stayed with her for a day. She was afraid to leave and take the chance of something happening to her. She couldn't stay any longer than a day because she had to get back to work. Jess had tried to convince her that she could stay longer if she really needed to, her boss probably wouldn't mind. Rory insisted, though. She needed to have something to do so that she didn't have to think about how she almost lost one of the most important people in her life.

Jess had been staying with Luke for the past few days. He hadn't wanted to ask, but Rory did the deed for him and of course Luke couldn't say no to Rory. Over the past few days, Jess and Luke had talked a little and things were back to normal between them. Well, as normal as things can get between them.

Jess and Rory were leaving to go back to New York that day. Jess was packing up the few things that he'd brought along. He took his stuff down and put it in the car. He then re-entered the diner to let Luke know that he was leaving.

"Luke, I got to go get Rory and head home. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll see you later." He turned to leave but Luke stopped him.

"Jess, come here a minute please." Luke led him into the storage room where they could talk without the whole town listening. "Jess, be careful okay?"

"Luke, it's not that long of a drive. We'll be fine."

"Well, yeah, be careful driving, but that's not what I meant. Be careful with Rory."

Jess let out an exasperated sigh. "God Luke, how many times have I told you, we are just friends."

"Yeah, maybe for now Jess, but you two are both still hung up on each other. You know you still love her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. It's obvious to everyone except you two."

"Whatever Luke."

"I'm serious, Jess. If you hurt her again, I swear I will go talk to that swan and have it give you another black eye. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I have to go get Rory. I'm late. See you later, Luke." He started to turn and walk away but then turned back to Luke. "Oh, and Luke?"

"What?"

"You should be looking in the mirror when you talk about the whole two people so obviously in love with each other thing." He then walked out of the diner, got in his car, and drove the short distance to Rory's house, leaving a shocked Luke standing in the storage room.

*****

During their drive back to New York, Rory and Jess were silent pretty much the whole time. Jess could tell that Rory was thinking so he didn't want to ruin her concentration. Plus, he had to admit, that contemplative look on her face was making her look even more gorgeous than usual.

Jess was right when he thought she looked like she was doing some thinking. She was doing a lot of thinking. Never in her life had something so near-fatal happened to someone so close to her. It brought a lot of things into perspective. She made a promise to herself that she would call her mom much more often. Almost losing her mom had made her realize how much she'd really missed her. 

She also made another promise to herself. She told herself that she'd tell the people she love that she loves them more often. This included Lorelei, of course, and also Lane, Luke, her grandparents, all of her friends, and... Jess. She loved him differently than the rest. She'd know it for a long time, as long as she could remember, but she hadn't told him since they'd started hanging out again. She wasn't sure why. Fear of rejection, fear of getting hurt again, fear of him leaving again: all were good possibilities. After what happened with her mom, she felt she really needed to tell him, before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

Just then they got to New York. She looked out at the huge city and could feel herself smiling. She'd always been a small town girl growing up. She definitely loved Stars Hollow. New York City fascinated her, though. There were so many different kinds of people and different places. It was her second home and it would always have a place in her heart.

Jess watched the smile from on her face and he couldn't help but smile right along with her. She was so perfect. Luke had been right about him. It was totally obvious that he was in love with her. He got a goofy grin on his face whenever he was around her. Everyone had to have noticed by now.

Except for her.

He had to tell her soon. He couldn't wait much longer. It was so hard to restrain himself when all he wanted to do was grab her, kiss her, and make her love him. _Tonight_, he told himself. _I've got to do it tonight. I've waited long enough already._

"So," Jess said, "what do you want to do now? Do you want to go anywhere or do you just want to go home?"

"Um, I think I just want to go home if that's okay with you. Maybe we can go back to my apartment and order some pizza?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

They drove back to their apartment building. Jess went to his apartment really quick to unpack his stuff. Rory ordered the pizza and then did the same. When she was done, she walked out into the living room and saw Jess was already there, watching TV. She stood there and watched him for a second. She could really get used to this, him being there all the time. She was still standing there staring at him when he looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I just let myself in."

"Oh, it's ok," she replied, snapped back to reality. "I ordered the pizza. It should be here soon."

"Ok, cool."

She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. Jess put his arm around her and pulled her over so she was right next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that, content, until there was a knock on the door. "That must be the pizza," Rory said, lifting her head off of his should. She went to get up but Jess stopped her.

"I got it." He went to the door, got the pizza, and paid the delivery guy. He then took it into the kitchen area where Rory was getting some plates and napkins. They sat down at the table and began eating.

"So Ror, you doing ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _It's now or never_, she told herself. "There was something I've been meaning to tell you, though, Jess."

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Well, first of all, I just want to thank you. You've been so great these last few days with everything with my mom. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Ror, it's no problem. You know if you need me I'm here."

Her heart melted. "Yeah, I know, and thanks for that. There's something else I want to talk to you about, too."

"Ok, this doesn't sound good."

"Well, I think it's kind of good. I don't know what you'll think. Look, Jess, let's face it, we were so in love when we were dating. And you broke my heart when you left. I've told you how bad it hurt."

"Rory, I told you--"

"I know, Jess, just hang on. Anyways, that's why I wanted to be friends first now because I didn't want to get hurt again. But I can't do this anymore, Jess. It's too hard."

"What, being around me?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you get what I mean."

"Well then what do you mean, Rory." He was getting pissed because he thought she didn't want to hang out anymore.

Rory took a deep breath.

"I love you, Jess."

A/N: So there it is. Yay, finally someone said something!!! lol So please review and let me know what you thought. Once again, sorry for the delay. Now I want to rant and rave about last night's Gilmore Girls cuz none of my friends watch it so I have no one to talk to about it. Am I the only one who's so sick of Dean? I mean, come on, he dumped her in front of the whole town, then tried to get her back, then got married, and is now kind of trying to get her back? Ugh, I dislike him with such a passion. I mean, come on, make up your mind, dude. And did you all see the upcoming episode thingy? Jess is coming back once again!!!! YAY!!!! Does anyone know if it's for good this time. I hope so but I doubt it. Ok, enough from me. I'm sure you all skipped reading this anyways. So I'll try to update soon. Please review!!!!!!!!!


	13. Ch 13

A/N: This chapter contains a little fluff. You have been warned so please don't complain.

Ch. 13

The hot piece of pizza in his hand fell to his lap and his mouth was now gaping open. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ He didn't get to ask her right away, though, because he felt a burning sensation on his leg. He looked down.

"Aw, shit." He pick up the piece of pizza and threw it onto his plate. "Damn, that was hot. I think my leg's gonna have a welt now. Hang on, I'll be back. I gotta go change my pants."

He got up and walked out of the door. Rory sat there, pleading with herself to not cry. _Rejected_, she thought. _And he couldn't even look at me so he had to leave the room. God, I'm such an idiot. We finally had a good relationship going and then I listen to my heart instead of my brain and ruin it. _A tear began to roll down her cheek. She got up, walked to her bedroom, and fell on the bed, letting the tears flow freely.

Jess ran down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He got to his door and unlocked it. He ran inside and started undoing his pants as he ran to get another pair of jeans. As he finally got them off, his brain began to function again. _Oh my God!! Shit! I just ran out of the apartment after Rory said she loved me. Damn it, I'm such a freaking idiot! She must hate me._

At this thought, he ran out of the room, clean pair of jeans still in hand. Once again, he didn't want to wait for the slow elevator so he ran back up the stairs without stopping. By the time he got to Rory's floor, the tenth, from his floor, the third, he was quite exhausted. It had been a little easier going down. After stopping for about half a second, he ran into Rory's apartment and looked around. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He thought about going to look in her room, but he was too tired. He collapsed onto the floor.

Rory, hearing a noise, got up, wiped her eyes, and peeked out the door. She saw Jess lying there on the floor. Her first instinct was to leave him there or go over and kick him for what he had just done to her. She then thought about it and realized that would just be too mean. _I mean,_ she thought, _what if he's unconscious or something? Besides, if he came back, maybe he has something to say to me. _She went to him and knelt beside him. His eyes were closed but he was breathing heavily so she knew he wasn't dead or anything.

"Jess, are you ok?"

Jess opened his eyes and saw Rory's face looking down at him. He immediately noticed the redness of her eyes. They were the kind of red that comes from crying.

"Oh, Rory. I'm so sorry." He made himself sit up so that he could talk to her better. "I'm so so sorry. I'm such a dumb ass. I ran out of here like that... It wasn't because of you. My pants were burning my leg and I don't know, I just wanted the burning to stop."

"Ok. Whatever." She didn't want to seem like she cared so she said it as nonchalantly as possible. She knew he could still tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

"Rory, I'm serious. I was just shocked because I didn't think I heard you right. I thought you were going to say you didn't want to hand out with me anymore because you still hated me or something. The I dropped the hot pizza and, you know. I just, can you please repeat what you said because I want to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something."

"Why, so I get humiliated again? I don't think so, Jess." She got up and started to walk away. He heaved himself up and grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Rory, please."

"No, Jess. Let me go."

"No, not until you say it again."

"Fine, Jess. I love you, okay? I love you, I love you, I love you. Did you hear me this time? Are you happy now?"

Jess grabbed her and kissed her, trying to show her just how happy he was. It took her a second, but she finally responded and kissed him back. His stomach started doing more flips than an Olympic gymnast. Hers was doing about the same. They'd both waited for this for so long. After a few minutes, he reluctantly broke the lip lock. He wished he could kiss her forever but unfortunately his lungs felt differently.

He leaned his forehead against hers, both trying to catch their breath. When they finally did, Jess tilted Rory's head so that she was looking into his eyes and said the word's he'd been trying to say to her for so long.

"Rory, I love you, too."

He watched as a smile spread across her beautiful face. _Oh thank God, _he thought. _She doesn't hate me._

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just kind of wondering why you're in you boxers and your jeans are folded up on the floor."

Jess looked down at his bottom half. Sure enough, he was standing there in his boxers. "Uh, I guess I look kind of stupid, don't I?"

Rory giggled. "Did you think that would persuade me or something?"

"No, I just ran out of my apartment without putting them on because I thought you hated me and I kind of forgot I was pants-less." He paused for a moment. "Why, did that have an effect on you?"

"Yes, you standing here in your smiley face boxers effected me so much."

"Hey, what can I say. I'm a smiley kind of guy."

"Yeah, you sure are today."

"Hey, how can I not smile when the most gorgeous girl in the world said she loves me."

Rory laughed. "Oh my God, Jess. That was so corny."

"Oh," he looked down. "Sorry."

Rory saw that he was blushing a little and she smiled. She'd never seen him blush before. "It was sweet, though."

Jess looked up at her and smiled. "I know you're just saying that for my ego but thanks, it worked."

Rory kissed Jess lightly on the lips. She then walked over, grabbed his jeans up off of their spot on the floor, and handed them to him. "Here you go, Smiley."

Jess sighed as he put his pants on. "Will I ever stop hearing about this one?"

"Let me think..... Um, no."

"Come here."

Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and brought her closer to him. He moved his hand to her shoulder and slowly ran it down her arm, sending shivers through her whole body. She reached up and put her hands on the pack of his neck, playing with his hair. He lowered his head and kissed her behind her ear, slowly moving down her jaw. Rory sighed and pulled herself closer to him. He finally reached her lips and kissed the bottom one, teasing her a little. She grabbed his lips with hers and poured all of her heart and soul into the kiss she gave him. He kissed her back, trying to show her how much he loved her. Rory reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, needing air.

"Okay, I need to sit."

Jess smirked. "I'm that great of a kisser, huh?"

Rory laughed as she plopped down on the couch, pulling Jess with her. "Sure."

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding. You're alright."

"Alright? Thanks a lot, Ror."

"Okay, okay. You're wonderful. Happy?"

"Yep." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I've missed this so much."

"Not as much as me."

"Okay, whatever."

"Hey Jess?"

"What's up?"

"We need to have a talk."

"Oh, no. The six dreaded words."

"Come on, it'll be quick, I promise."

"Alright, what are we talking about?"

"Well, are we... us now?"

"Yeah. Well, I really hope we are."

"Me too."

"Ok, well, if we both feel that way then I think that we're together."

"Good. So then I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead, babe. Anything."

Rory looked down at her hands, nervous. "Will you promise me something?"

Jess was concerned. "What's wrong, Ror? Please tell me so I can stop worrying."

"I need you to promise me that you'll never leave me again the way you did before. You know, just up and leaving without telling me. Please, Jess, promise me that."

Jess held her hand and spoke, "I promise, Rory. I'm smarter now. I know that once I'm lucky enough to have someone as great as you, I'd have to be a complete and utter dumb ass to let you go."

Rory laughed. "Oh man, not again with the corniness."

A/N: Don't worry, it's not over yet. I have an idea of how I want to end it but I need your help. Should I end it next chapter or should I keep it going for a while? Do you want it to end or keep going for a little while? Please let me know if you have an opinion. Also, I know I'm gonna get reviews about this so I'll just address it now. I know the whole pizza thing seems a little unrealistic but not really. If you've ever burnt yourself with hot pizza before, you know how bad it hurts. Then add to the fact that he's a guy and we all know guys can usually only think about one thing at a time. And I couldn't have it just be all perfect. So anyways, don't be too harsh. Okay, review please and let me know what you thought!


End file.
